2014-07-12 - Catching Up In a Flash
There's a flash of crimson and gold arcing and zigzagging through the Midwest's Twin Cities. The streak, careening faster than a blink of an eye, soon fades from existance at 5252 78th Street in a little residential neighborhood in Keystone City. The streak disappears and is soon followed by a gust of wind. Wally West, the Fastest Man Alive, and the wake that followed him arrive at the humble abode of the Garricks. Wally, changed out of his uniform just before taking his last step onto the porch of the First Flash. He takes, to what others would feel, a second to straiten the button-down shirt and make sure its tucked into his jeans. A hand is raised to the door and he knocks. Jay opens the door. "Wally, been a long time. Come on in what brings you by" He steps aside letting the speedster in. "There are on the counter like always. Joan is upstares taking a nap she' hasn't been feeling well." "Jay!" Is Wally's exclamation of greeting a split second after the Old Man opens the door. When shown in, Wally stuffs his hands into his jeans pockets and glances towards the counter when directed. He nods, "I'm just here for a visit. I've spent too much time up on the Watchtower. Figured I needed real gravity." He flashes a smile before allowing it to fade, "And I'll only stick around for a few minutes. Don't want to disrupt Joan." "oh no it's alright She's just been tired lately is all, I guess time finally caught up to her. I took her to the doctors to see if any was wrong we've been waiting to here back." Jay says to relieve Wally's concerns. "So how are things in the League? are you guys handling things alright? I've been thinking of coming out of retirment you know." A concerned look comes across the Scarlet Speedster's face, but he doesn't follow it up with questions regarding Joan. He lets the Garricks have their privacy. He does, however, address Jay's last sentence, "Now, come on, Jay-" He moves over to a chair and takes a seat, "-You just got done saying something may be wrong with Joan and then you told me you're coming out of retirement? I don't think the JSA would have you back knowing you've left an ailing Joan at home." He gives Jay a grimace and then answers his first questions, "And the League is enduring. Alien robots. Conspiracies. Villains. You know how it is. We're managing." A sigh from Jay. "Because I think it's me that's wrong with her. I think having me around all the time is taking too much out of her. I think she's trying to keep up with me and failing." Jay says with a bit of sadness. "I think if I got out and was active again, and wasn't home as much and was tired enough that I could get closer to her level things would get better." "and I feel i still have something left to give the world." "Of course you do-" Wally says before pausing. The pause is because Wally got up, at superspeed, went to fridge, grabbed a glass bottle of Soder Cola. Once back in his seat he continues while removing the cap from the bottle, "-I'm not saying you can't do it. I'm just saying you shouldn't. At least not 'till Joan's back on her feet. We can't do what we do when we're worried about our loved ones right?" As Wally raises the bottle up to his lips, he cuts his eyes to the side and briefly spares a thought or seven hundred to Linda. "Of course Wally I'm not the type of guy to run out on hi ailing wife. You know that but I'm thinking about going back to work. and you know getting the team back together will take time." Jay says then goes blurry for a moment and reappears with a cold beer in hand. "I wouldnt just leave with Joan not feeling well. " Wally takes another swig from the bottle of pop and gives a nod, satisfied with Jay's response. He continues, "Good, I know that." He gestures to the Veteran Speedster with the mouth of his bottle, "The JSA did good work. The mentoring and guiding you provided for some of the newer metas... it's something the world needs." He flashes another smile, "I got the one and one tutoring and it seems like I turned out alright, eh?" "Yeah but I give Barry the credit there." Jay says with a bitter sweet smile before taking a sip of his beer. "But that's my thought I get the team back together to help people and teach new heroes on the job." Wally drains the rest of the cola from the bottle and then lowers it from his mouth. Idly he spins the bottle in his hand, "Don't be so modest, Jay. Barry was a great teacher. He made me Kid Flash. You, Johnny and Max? You guys made me The Flash." Another winning smile is made at the Veteran Speedster. He then gestures towards the door, "Thinking when you're ready to get the band back together you're going to stay at the old Brownstone in New York? Who's taking care of the place while you guys are doing your own things?" "Thank you Wally, It means a lot" Jay smiles back in his warm grandpa-esque smile. "You know I don't know I guess it's empty and adandoned. I really should go check up on it. I don't know what we are gonna do." Jay rubs the back of his head. "I don't know who would be on board besides myself and Ted. Thats another reason Ted needs to be looked after he get's a bit off when left alone. His life style catches up to him." The Fastest Man Alive shakes his head, "I don't know anything about his lifestyle and I really don't think I want to know. I've heard the stories of the old days." A bashful grimace is made and he stands up. The bottle has disappeared from his hand, Jay would have seen Wally zip over to the sink, rinse it out and then discarded it in a recycling recepticle before returning to the exact same spot he was in a second ago. Wally shoves his hands into his pockets, "So, I'm doing well. The Shop is doing well across town. The League is managing as best the League can. I should probably get running, I've stopped for longer than I should." Jay rasberries at the the impulsive young man. Jay speeds ot his feet and noogies Wally and saps some of his speed in the process to show him what for. "always on the move huh Wally. Enjoy it while you're young you little stinker." Wally takes the noogy with good humor, enjoying the brief time with Jay. He gets to the door and is suddenly wearing the uniform of the Scarlet Speedster. He slows down enough to put his cowl over his head and face in real-time. He says to Jay, "I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, Jay. Take care of Joan and give me a hollar if you guys need anything or things change with her, please?" Concern leaks back into his voice briefly before he raises a hand to wave. In the blink of an eye, Wally is gone. A gust of wind that's kicked up in his wake may drag some loose papers or objects off of shelves or tables. A scarlet and gold blur zigzags through the Twin Cities. Jay Garrick laughs and smiles. "That boy never changes"